Idola Licik
by NejiSehunExo
Summary: Di Konoha ada 5 sahabat yg selalu bikin ulah dan licik. Mereka disebut Idola Licik. Sahabat itu adalah Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Choji. Petualangan mereka dimulai!


HELLO! Sy datang lg dengan membawa ff baru!

Walaupun ff Candy Friendship dan Drawing Contest belum slesai (gomen, gk _mood_)

Lagi dapet ide ini aja..

**Idola Licik**

**Genre: Humor and Friendship**

**Disclaimer: siapa lg kalau bukan om Masashi! -jreng jreng-**

**This ff by Neji Hinata Kiba lovers**

**Rated: T**

**WARNING gaje, abal, jelek, ide pasaran, humor garing dsb.**

**Chapter 1: Prolog**

Lanjut aja ke cerita. Ok?

Di Konoha, tepatnya sekolah Konoha High School. Terdapat 5 sahabat yg selalu bikin ulah di kelas. Mereka semua sudah 3.462 di suruh bersihin kamar mandi, 6.304 kali di setrap, 9.999 kali di suruh hormat tiang bendera. Akhirnya semua teman2nya dan guru2nya mengangap mereka Idola Licik. Sahabat itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji serta Akimichi Choji. Ayo lihat pemerannya satu persatu.

**Uzumaki Naruto**: leader club Idola Licik. Orgnya ceroboh dan pantang menyerah. Nilai ulangan selalu bagus (sebenarnya itu ditukar sama org paling pintar di kelas. Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru dan kadang2 Hyuuga Neji. Dasar licik).

**Nara Shikamaru**: wakil leader club ini. Paling sering jahilin Sabaku no Temari. Orgnya pinter. Tapi, nilai ulangannya jelek (di tuker sm Naruto. ckckck). Klo dia jahilin org biasanya (inget loh, BIASANYA) berhasil. Gk kayak strategi yg lain.

**Inuzuka Kiba**: org yg biasanya di suruh beli2 barang buat jahilin org lain (kasihan..). Orgnya kadang pinter, kadang enggak. Klo ulangan bagus mulu (nuker ulangan sama Sabaku no Gaara).

**Hyuuga Neji**: ini anggota yg di suruh nyatet2. Tapi, jgn salah loh. Nyatetnya pake buku gambar Sai yg dicuri (kejam amat). Org yg pinter tapi ulangannya.. udah deh! bahas ulangan di tuker mulu..

**Akimichi Choji**: ini anggota yg paling sering DIMARAHI. abisnya, dia kalau lg jahilin org, kerjanya makan mulu sih.. semua temannya sudah memberi dia 100.000 hukuman.

_\konoha high school/_

seperti biasa 5 Idola Licik itu sedang ngumpul untuk membahas kejahilan hari ini.

"hmmm.. jd hari ini kita jahilin siapa dan bagaimana?" Naruto mengawali obrolan hari ini.

"kita kerjain Shino yukkk..." kata Kiba bersemangat.

"yuk.. nyam tapi nyam gimana?" Choji bingung sambil makan chiki.

"jgn makan Choji!" semua tim Idola Licik (kecuali Choji) memarahi Choji.

"maaf nyam" kata Choji mengakhiri makannya itu dan membuang chiki yg isinya masih bnyk itu (Choji mubazir.. -ceramah ala pak ustad-).

"kan sekarang ulangan fisika. bagaimana kalau kita menukar ulangan Shino dengan ulangan Kankuro?" kata Shikamaru. Kankuro memang bukan anak yg pintar di kelas *di gebukin berjamaah sama fans Kankuro*

"sip! Setuju!" Neji menulis di kertas gambar Sai.

"ok. Apa bahan untuk misi ini?" kiba siap2 nyiapin duit.

"bahannya ada semangat, berani dan pantang menyerah!" kata naruto.

WUSS. Kiba pergi membeli bahan2 itu kepada Rock Lee. Org yg pntang menyerah dan memiliki semangat muda. Kembali ke Naruto.

"ok. Sip!" Neji telah selesai menulis cara untuk menukar ulangan Shino dengan ulangan Kankuro.

_Club Idola Licik_

_Title: tukar ulangan_

_Target: Kankuro dan Shino_

_Tahap 1:_

_To: Kiba yg duduk bersama Shino. Klo Shino ke toilet km ambil ulangannya ya! Jgn lupa ubah namanya.._

_Tahap 2:_

_To: Me and Shikamaru. Nanti Kiba oper ulangan Shino ke aku yg duduknya di belakang Kiba, terus aku kasih ke Shikamaru. Shikamaru oper ulangannya ke Naruto._

_Tahap 3:_

_To: Naruto and Choji. Nah, naruto kan duduk bareng Choji. Terus, di depan Choji kan kankuro. Terus kankuro kan biasanya tidur di kelas. Waktu dia tidur, Choji langsung tuker ulangan Shino dan Kankuro. Choji jgn lupa ubah nama mereka._

_Tahap 4:_

_To: all. Oper seperti yg diatas. Tapi, arah berlawanan. Semoga kita berhasil._

_By: sekertaris club Idola Licik. Hyuuga Neji._

SRUUT.

Kiba sudah sampai lg di tempat. Dengan dompet yg tipis. Dia melihat kertas buatan neji.

"bagus juga ide mu neji.. ayo kita kerjai mereka!" kata Kiba.

"tunggu bel du-" Shikamaru ingin memberi tahu. Tapi, bel sudah berbunyi.

"yok masuk!" akhirnya 5 sahabat itu masuk ke kelas.

Tidak lama kmudian, datanglah guru fisika. Anko. Anko membagikan kertas ulangan setelah itu keluar. Tidak lama lg Shino keluar untuk ke kamar mandi. Sekarang Idola Licik siap beraksi! Kiba mengambil ulangan Shino. Lalu men tipe-ex nama 'Aburame Shino' menjadi 'Sabaku no Kankuro'. Setelah itu, mengoper ulangan itu ke arah Neji. Dengan cepat kilat, Neji langsung memberi ulangan itu ke Shikamaru. Nah, Shikamaru mengoper ulangan itu ke Naruto. Naruto mengoper ke Choji. Dengan secepat kilat lat lat. Dia mengoper ke Naruto. Naruto ke Shikamaru. Shikamaru ke Neji. Dan neji memberi ke Kiba. Kiba memberi ke Shino. Shino sudah kembali ke kelas. Dia melanjutkan ulangannya dengan agak curiga. Eh, tunggu sebentar. Choji tidak merubah nama Kankuro. Gawat! Anko masuk ke kelas.

"anak2 kumpulkan ulangannya dan istirahat!" Anko menyuruh murid2 istirahat.

kantin sekolah

"gmn, tadi berhasil kan?" kata naruto sambil memakan baksonya.

"yaa.. bagus deh berhasil.. rasain Shino.. haha" kata kiba.

"eh, tunggu sebentar deeh.." Choji terlihat panik.

"knp?" Shikamaru bertanya.

'aku kasih tau gk ya.. klo aku kasih tau nanti dimarahin nih..' batin Choji.

"gk jadi deh.." kata Choji.

"ya udah cepet makan baksonya.. nanti keburu dingin loh.." kata neji.

Tiba2 datang Hinata.

"semua.. kalian dipanggil Anko-sensei" kata Hinata.

Semua idola licik itu pergi ke kelas lg. Saat sampai di kelas mereka melihat ada Anko yg sedang marah, kankuro serta shino yg terlihat bingung.

"knp km dipanggil?" Naruto bertanya.

"ini ulah kalian kan? Kankuro tdk dapat ulangan, Shino dapat 2 ulangan. Pasti kalian menukar ulangannya tapi lupa menukar nama?" Anko menunjuk 2 ulangan itu.

"ehem.." semua melihat ke arah Choji. Muka Choji seperti tampang tidak berdosa.

"kalian harus membersihkan kamar mandi!" Anko memarahi dan memberi hukuman ke idola licik.

-kamar mandi-

"rrr.. ini gara gara kamu Choji!" Kiba memarahi Choji.

"maaf, tadi aku lupa mengubah nama.." kata Choji bersalah.

"aku sudah membeli bahannya dgn uangku choji! Kau harus ganti rugi!" Kiba marah lagi.

"maaf kiba.."

"minta maaf yg benar Choji! Menyebalkan kau!"

"ma,maaaf"

Akhirnya terjadi adu mulut dan bnyk perkataan maaf antara Kiba dan Choji.

"kalian jangan berantem! Cepet bersihin!" kata Neji sambil melempar pel ke Choji dan Kiba.

[pulang hari..]

"kalian sudah selesai membersihkan kamar mandi?" tanya Kepala Sekolah, Tsunade.

"sudah.."

"ok. Kalian boleh pulang.."

_\Naruto POV on/_

Aku berjalan dengan kesialan karena kejahilan yg mau kubuat bersama teman2 gagal karena Choji. Rasanya aku mau menamparnya*di gaplok Choji* Karna dia yg telah membuat rencana Idola Licik gagal. Akhirnya aku sampai di depan rumahku.

"bapak!" aku memanggil papaku.

"nah, bagaimana rencana Idola Licik kalian? Berhasil?" ini ortuku yg aneh. Krna dia mendukung club Idola Licik ini.

"gagal! Gara2 Neji eh maksudku Choji" aku salah ucap. Nama mereka hampir mirip.

"oh, si hyuuga jenius itu yg membuat rencana mu kacau? Katanya hyuuga.."

"bukan neji! buka I"

"oh, si itu? Yg gendut itu kan?"

"ya! Krna dia.. menyebalkan!"

"sudah.. kau makan dulu Naruto ok?"

_\Naruto POV off/_

*BERSAMBUNG*

HAPPY READING ^^


End file.
